Distractions
by Unapologeticbreadloaf
Summary: Draco Malfoy is sitting in the library one afternoon when Hermione Granger comes in and unknowingly disturbs his peace and quiet. His new goal is to ensure she is just as distracted by his presence as he is by hers. What happens when his small attempt blossoms into something bigger? This is a Dramione story through and through. Lemons are present.
1. Chapter 1

The library seemed to be the one place where Draco could really be himself, and not worry about the expectations that loomed over his head every waking moment. So that is where he spent most of his time when he could get away from the bumbling idiots who roamed the halls at Hogwarts. It made things easier to just hide in the library and ignore the outside world, that is until Hermione Granger came in. The girl was like a whirlwind, stirring up everything around her wherever she went. The thing is, Draco seemed to be the only one who was affected by the bushy haired know-it-all who was unpacking her books from her bag. When she came in the room she was the only thing that he could concentrate on no matter how hard he tried to pretend that she wasn't there.

She didn't even know he was fucking there, he thought to himself as he tightened his grip on his quill and ground his teeth. He could even SMELL her from two tables away. He never knew how tantalizing the light smell or lavender and vanilla was until he met her. She opened her book and began copying notes, and he couldn't do anything because he was absolutely mesmerized by the way she leaned over the desk to looks closer, or how she chewed on her lip as she studied. Everything that he was taught growing up screamed at him. _She is NOTHING,_ the voice in his head insisted even as he felt himself drawn to her. He could her the disappointment in his father's voice as he chastised him for only being the second smartest in his year. As if being second was as bad as being last because he was being beaten by a girl who had "dirty blood" and "no business being at Hogwarts." Draco could only imagine the tone of his father's voice if his father found out that he fancied the mudblood.

Draco shook his head quickly and let out a deep sigh, nothing in his life made sense anymore since he'd seen her at the Yule ball. She had always been a beautiful girl, and he had always paid more attention to her than he reasonably should have. Something about seeing her look so striking at the ball left things irreparable in his own mind. He couldn't let her walk past him in the hallway without the image of her walking into that room in that beautiful gown being conjured up in his mind. He craved her in a way he never thought he would crave anyone and it irritated it more than he would have ever thought possible. Hermione didn't know any of this information, she pranced around Hogwarts completely unaware of the misery she caused for the blonde Slytherin.

That had to change, thought Draco as he stood up from his table and stuffed his books into his bag. He was going to make her just as aware of him as he was of her. He wasn't going to be the only one left awake at night contemplating someone that he could never have, at least he could ensure that she would share in the misery. He walked gracefully over to her table, not wanting to scare her.

"Good afternoon Granger" he said in a silky smooth tone, him smile a bit brighter than he intended it to be. He wanted to dazzle her a bit, but not that much. Her head shot up immediately, her eyes glared into his with an intense ferocity and he felt his resolve waver. How could she make him question his motives with a simple glare? Her chocolate brown eyes were so kind, but as soon as she locked eyes with him he could see her put up shields.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked calmly, but he could feel the edge in her voice. She was already putting up walls and all he had said was hello. He threatened the urge to scream, of course she wouldn't want to have a conversation with him, he has been torturing her since they first arrived at Hogwarts and he hadn't exactly made it a secret that he thought muggles were dirty creatures. He may have already sabotaged his plan by being an insolent prick from the beginning.

"Already on edge, Granger? What have the boys been up to in Gryffindor tower to have you so wound up?" he asked aloud, smirking at her and leaning over the back of the chair next to her. Her cheeks grew red and she glared at me as she calculated her next move. "Of course, it wouldn't surprise me if they weren't getting up to anything," he added looking down at her appreciatively. Her cheeks turned bright red as she realized what he meant.

"Don't be so foul Malfoy, honestly" she said quietly, but with enough venom that he nearly took a step back. Here she was, looking up at him like he was some kind of pest. That fact gave him a little more resolve.

"Foul, you say? I'm not sure what you mean, Granger. I'm merely asking a few innocent questions," he smirked down at her like an animal stalking his prey, "unless there is a truth to my joke, and your little golden trio is not as pure as you act" he raised his eyebrows at her, hoping to egg her on just a little bit more.

"You aren't funny, Malfoy. Get out of my face" she said quickly, her pale cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink. That was it, Draco thought to himself. He didn't want her to be mad, just irritated enough that it would keep her thinking.

"Fine fine" he replied holding his hands up in mock surrender before bending down so that his lips nearly brushed against her ear, "but if you want to find out what we get up to in the dungeons, don't be afraid to ask." As soon as he said it he stood up straight and walked gracefully out of the library, seemingly unaffected by their little encounter. Little did Hermione know, his heart was pounding much harder than hers.

Hermione sat at her table with her books open in front of her, unable to concentrate due to Malfoy's interference. She had originally gone to the library to get away from the fact that Harry and Ron completely forgot about the fact that she was a girl. Malfoy certainly seemed to remember that she was a female and it sent a shudder through her just thinking about it. When he leaned down close to her to whisper in her ear, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She let out a low groan as she slumped down in her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since Hermione and Draco had had their talk in the library and Hermione refused to meet Draco's eyes whenever they passed in the hallway. Draco's mood had been much better the past week after noticing that she couldn't make eye contact with him, he felt his pride swell at the thought that he had left her all hot and bothered. The only problem was that his little fantasies were getting worse, it wasn't just the sly kisses and the soft caresses that he was daydreaming of. He wanted more. Hermione would never admit it to herself let alone anyone else, but she wanted more too, she had begun day dreaming of Malfoy's lips on hers, his hair wound tightly in her mess of curls. That fact did not make it any easier to look him in the eyes.

"Hermione will you snap out of it, I need help with my homework" Ron complained loudly, breaking her of her daydreams. Her cheeks reddened before she could stop it and she shook her head quickly to get rid of the image of Malfoy's hands on her. They were all in the great Hall having breakfast and there were far too many people around for her to be having these kinds of thoughts. "You know, you've been acting really strange, Hermione, what has been going on?" He demanded moving his face closer to hers.

"N-nothing is going on" she stuttered out, afraid that her friends would be able to see right through her lies. Neither Ron nor Harry were very observant when it came to her, but she still couldn't help but worry, they would never forgive her for lusting after their 'enemy.'

"Are you sure, you look like you've got a fever" Ron noted moving closer to her and placing his hand gently on her forehead. He frowned when he found her temperature normal and shrugged at Harry who was seated across the table.

"Honestly Hermione, you can tell us," Harry said, his voice carried a tone of worry and Hermione could have screamed. Of all the times they could have chosen to see that something was wrong, and this is the time they choose? "Besides, Malfoy has been staring at you from across the room all morning and it is starting to give me the creeps, he looks like he wants to eat you or something." Harry added quietly, leaning across the table so that she could hear his whisper. She sputtered as an image flashed into her mind, and made an attempt to pull the attention away from herself.

"I'm fine you guys, don't even worry about it, Malfoy probably just has a broomstick shoved up his a-" Hermione was interrupted by a scream coming from a little further down the table. Neville had apparently been practicing charms and accidently blew up his bowl of oatmeal. She could have kissed Neville for the distraction he provided and used it to escape from the breakfast table.

Saturday morning had not started out as planning, but then again, nothing really had since Malfoy had stepped in and set things all wrong. Hermione was planning to go outside and sit by the lake to help clear her mind when she felt a strong pair of arms reach out and pull her into an empty classroom. Suddenly her mouth was covered by a strong hand and she was staring into the cool silver eyes of her childhood bully, only he didn't seem so scary to her anymore. There was a smirk plastered on his face that he couldn't seem to wipe off, though he was trying to be serious.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, but you aren't going to scream" Draco said quietly, as he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't seem to be scared of the situation, it was almost as if he had merely caught her off guard. He admired her for being able to keep her cool in a situation like this, it just wouldn't be any fun if she were to really be afraid of him. She nodded under his hand, and he removed it slowly, allowing his pointer finger to graze over her full lips. She leaned into his touch and that surprised him, didn't she hate him?

"So, to what to I owe the pleasure?" she asked coolly. She was as calm and collected as ever, almost as if this happened to her every day, and for all he knew it just might. He felt his smirk turn into a smile at the casual tone of her voice. He had just yanked her rather ungracefully into a classroom and here she was, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Hermione was truly a mystery to the blonde Slytherin.

"Well you've seemed very distracted this week and I just wanted to make sure that you fully understood the details of my offer, Granger. I didn't want anything to go over you pretty little head" he said as he took a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. She was so wild and well put together at the same time and it drove him mad. He only hoped that he had half of the effect that she had on him.

"I have been distracted I'll admit, but it had nothing to do with our little conversation if that's what you're inferring" she lied, fighting the urge to lean her head against his hand as he stroked it down her cheek.

"Oh, you cannot expect me to believe that" he replied, letting out a hearty laugh that seemed to light up the space between the two. "Hermione Granger, you haven't looked me in the eye since the last time we spoke. Don't think that I haven't noticed." His smile was brilliant as he looked down at her, one hand on the stone wall beside her head and the other cupping her cheek gently.

"And even if I had been distracted by it?" she shot back, always one to fight back in every situation. Draco leaned closer to her, his cheek brushing gently against hers as he moved to whisper in her ear.

"I ask because your answer determines my next move" he said in a velvety soft voice, his breath caressing her ear in a gentle way that made her hair stand on end. She bit her lip and thought about what her next move was going to be. Should she tell the truth and see what would happened, or should she lie and avoid the situation completely? She took a deep breath before making her decision.

"I'll admit that I may have been a tad distracted" she admitted, whispering in his ear the way he had done with her. She felt his body stiffen over hers before he let out a low chuckle and pulled away from her ear to look her in the eye. Their faces were so close that their noses were nearly touching. Hermione felt the heat climbing up her face as he stared at her, he really did look like he wanted to eat her, maybe just not what Harry had imagined though.

"I'm glad to hear that, that was the whole intended purpose of our conversation from the other day. I wanted you to be just as distracted as I was" he said inching closer to her face. Hermione's jaw dropped at the mention that he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. "Oh don't be so surprised, you were cautious the whole time we were talking, you knew something was up."

"I didn't think it would be anything like this. Apparently, your plans exceed my imagination Mr. Malfoy" she said carefully, not wanting to stroke his ego too much.

"It's a bit scary to know that my planning was just a bit out of your reach. I would have never thought I could be a step ahead of the Hermione Granger" he smiled a wicked smile before continuing, "but the question remains: will the Gryffindor princess stoop so low as to find out how us Slytherins go about our business?"

"Well now that you've made me so curious, I could hardly think so say no" she said quietly, it felt like all the air had been sucked away from them and she could barely breath. Part of her was terrified of what would come next, and another part of her yearned for his touch.

"Ever the curious one, you drive me insane Hermione Granger" he said huskily before crashing his lips against hers. She stiffened under his touch, but she didn't stop him. Her mind was too busy swimming in the bliss of what was happening at first. She recovered quickly, moving her arms up to wrap around his neck, holding him as close to her as she could. Draco took that as a good sign and places a hand on her hip while he tangled the other in her mass of curls. The heat between then was incredible, it wasn't as if neither of them had never been kissed, but not with anything with this kind of intensity. It felt like there were sparks flying through the air. Draco pulled away gently, his breathing labored. He stayed close to her, not wanting to let go of the bubble of intimacy they had created.

"I think I may have discovered something" Hermione said quietly, her breathing just as labored as his. He cocked his eyebrow at her. "You, Draco Malfoy, are a fantastic kisser" she answered, biting her lip gently and looking up at him through her thick lashes. Draco sighed and let out a light laugh. This woman was going to be the death of him, he thought to himself.

"You don't seem to be so bad yourself" he replied playing with one of her curls. "I wouldn't mind trying that again another time" he tugged on her curl gently as he said it, earning a small moan from the woman in front of him. Her moan was the most amazing sound he had ever heard in his life, he closed his eyes relishing the sound of it.

"I agree, don't be afraid to pull me into more classrooms" she said moving forward to kiss his cheek lightly. She quickly ducked away from him and toward the door to the classroom. Draco turned to where she was standing in the doorway, waiting for his parting words.

"Be careful what you say little girl, you might not know what you're getting yourself into" he said heavily, leaning against the wall casually. As if he hadn't just been snogging the hell out of Hermione Granger against that wall. "It might not just be classrooms you should be afraid of; broom closets could also be added to the list." She smirked and bit her lip gently.

"I look forward to it" she replied, her eyes were burning with mischief as she turned to leave the room. Draco waited a second before letting out a groan. He was hoping to solve his problem of being obsessed with Granger and here he was, digging himself an even bigger hole that he was going to have to pull himself out of. She had said that she wanted him to do it again though, so of course he would have to indulge himself yet again. The only issue was that now he was trying to figure out how he could get her into his bed. The image of her moaning his name while between his silky emerald green sheets was almost too much for him.

Hermione tried her best to be causal the rest of the day, keeping half a look out for Draco as she fought off questions from her suddenly curious best friends. She had given into temptation and now she feared that she was never going to be able to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron had been more attentive than ever in the next few days. He noticed Hermione staring off into space with a soft blush on her face and he couldn't put his finger on why it bothered him so much. For the first time she just seemed so far away from him even though she was sitting right next to him. Of course, what he didn't know is that she was daydreaming about the next time Draco Malfoy decided to pull another stunt like he did the other day. Harry had also noticed that Hermione had been out of it, but he just attributed it to the fact that tests were coming up relatively soon. Hermione was deep in thought about Draco's mouth all over her neck while his hands roamed other places when an irritated voice broke her concentration.

"Earth to Hermione, are you even here?" Ron asked roughly shaking her shoulder and glaring at her. He looked rather upset that she hadn't been paying attention to him and she automatically felt bad about what she was doing. Here she was with her very loyal best friends while she daydreamed about their sworn enemy doing unspeakable things to her. She sighed and thanked the lord that Ron couldn't read her mind.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about exams" she quickly lied, turning to Ron and giving him a sheepish smile, "you know how I get when it comes to exams," she added to try to convince him. Harry smiled, clearly placated by her answer and believing her story. Ron squinted at her, feeling in his gut that something had to be off about the whole situation. Hermione didn't look like she was concentrating on spells, she looked almost blissful when she drifted off.

"Alright I guess," Ron said slowly, not knowing how to pry more and get her to answer without irritating her. "What were you thinking about anyway? Are any subjects giving you trouble?" he asked, hoping this would be enough to catch her in a lie, or at least make her uncomfortable enough that she wouldn't lie to them again. Hermione had never been one to keep a lot of secrets and it was bizarre to him that she was keeping secrets now of all times. Hermione shot him another sheepish smile and the old leather couch they were sitting on suddenly seemed too small. The entire common room seemed to close in on her while she racked her brain for something to say while Ron stared her down. Why was he so suspicious? He almost never paid this much attention to her.

"Oh Ron, leave her alone, can't you see that she is stressed out?" Harry said quickly, seeing the panic on his friend's face. "Besides, if you stress her out too much she won't want to help us study and I don't want to be hung out to dry on this one." Hermione shot Harry a thankful look and stood up, gathering her things.

"I think I'm going to head to the library to do some studying. It is way too nice of a day out, you two should go and do some Quidditch practice" Hermione offered shoving her books into her bag. Harry smiled and agreed that that was a great idea and Ron nodded solemnly. Hermione rushed out of the common room as fast as she could, not looking back as Ron stared after her, trying to figure out why she was acting so strange all of the sudden. Hermione walked quickly down the corridor toward the library. She hadn't been there since her conversation with Malfoy and was afraid to go back and face him there of all places. They had very little contact since the day they kissed, when they passed in the hallway they both fought smiles. He ceased to make rude comments about her even around his friends, and he often walked away when anyone was being rude to her. Hermione smiled to herself, at least something good had come out of this awful mess, even if it was a strange thing to be thankful for.

Draco had seen Hermione coming down the hallway that lead to the library from Gryffindor tower and silently relished the fact that she was finally alone. It had been torture the last couple of days to have to walk past her and not pull her into a forceful kiss. He had hoped that going through with his little fantasies would lessen his fatal attraction to the girl, but it seemed to only make it worse. Draco could feel a grin spread across his face as he started to sprint, if he took an alternate route to the library and ran as fast as he could he would have a chance to pull her into the closet that was just before the entrance to the library. Several students stared at him as he rushed past, not having ever seen Draco Malfoy rush anywhere for anything.

He made it to the closet only moments before he heard the soft clicking of Hermione's heels against the stone floors. She had just turned the corner and he felt him let out a soft sigh of relief. Thoughts of her had been running through his mind so often that he could barely focus on anything. His fellow Slytherins had begun to avoid him and the soft dreamy look that came over his face whenever he wasn't actively forcing himself to focus on the things he needed to do. Pansy Parkinson had certainly had enough of the wizard and crossed her arms in annoyance whenever he drifted to the place that no one knew about, the place where he and Hermione didn't have to hide in closets and dungeons, a place where he could do more for her than just physical things. Draco went to a place where he could kiss Hermione Granger in front of her two best friends and his father, and things would be just fine. A place where he wasn't a death eater and the word mudblood meant nothing. Hermione was coming closer and he steeled himself, reaching out his arms he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and she let out a small giggle. Who else would drag her into a broom closet but her recent friend with benefits, Draco Malfoy?

"So, it's funny now, is it?" he asked pushing her hair back and kissing her neck, his teeth grazed her soft skin and she let out a tiny moan that drive Draco wild. All he wanted to do what please Hermione, and in the back of his mind he hoped that someday she would be calling out his name while in his bed, but for now he would stick to soft moans in a closet.

"I wouldn't say it was funny," she said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling his body closer to hers, "I just never imagined that you of all people would be pulling me into a closet for a snogging session." Her voice was light and she wasn't accusing him of anything, but he still felt an edge of guilt. 'You of all people,' he thought glumly, of course she would be surprised, he had never been anything but nasty to her.

"What a silly thing to say" he mumbled lightly into the crook of her neck, his lips brushing against her skin causing her to shudder.

"Oh yes silly indeed," she rolled her eyes and pulled away from him to look up into his eyes. "Because it was a reasonable assumption that you would want to be with the girl whom you called a disgusting mudblood." She wrinkled her nose at the memory and had second thoughts about their current predicament. Draco's face fell and he looked like he had been told some very bad news.

"I'm sorry about that" he mumbled quietly. The space was too small for him to pull any further away from her, but he did his best to give her some space, a chance to bolt if she needed too. His worst fears were coming true and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I don't think you meant it anyway" Hermione said carefully, leaning forward to kiss his lips lightly, "I bet it was all just bullshit anyway" the look on her face made him want to cry out of joy. Hermione Granger could see right through his awful act.

"I wanted to mean it, how awful to fall for the girl who you aren't allowed to have" he closed his eyes and let his head fall, his bangs brushing against her forehead. Her face flashed bright pink and she could feel her heart speed up, had he possibly said that he had fallen for her?

"I'm so thankful that you aren't the nasty boy that you pretended to be, because I rather like you Draco Malfoy" Hermione said with hope in her voice. Draco smiled widely and crushed his lips to the small witch in front of him. Her mouth responded immediately, responding to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'll try my hardest to never be nasty to you again" he whispered into their kiss, a promise that he couldn't imagine not keeping. She was the smartest and most forgiving witch of their age and here she was, kissing him in a broom closet. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world, and he just might be.

"I like that plan" she said quickly pushing herself up against him and kissing his lips harshly. He smiled at the sudden movement and responded quickly. Their kiss was hungry and he sighed when Hermione pulled away to catch her breath. He started in on her neck, his teeth brushing against her soft skin. She let out a soft gasp followed by a light giggle.

"Do you know how good you look in your Hogwarts uniform?" Draco said against her neck and moving his hand to the front of her button up shirt. His skilled fingers undid the first button and she grinned. "Honestly, Hermione, it drives me nuts watching you walk around in this little skirt all the time, bouncing around Hogwarts like you have no idea what you do to boys like me."

"Well I didn't have any idea" she said innocently, squirming as his cool fingers brushed up against her collar bone. Of course she didn't know what she did, Draco thought to himself, the perfect little princess with her long legs sticking out from a skirt that was just the right length that she looked alluring and innocent all at the same time. She had been driving him nuts since he'd met her and here she was not even knowing how good she looked.

"I've always wondered what you looked like underneath that perfect little uniform" Draco mumbled as a way of asking permission, bringing his fingers back to the buttons on her blouse.

"You could always find out" she replied, her voice was quiet but alluring. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt halfway and shifted it to the side. His little angel was wearing a white lace bra that fit her perfectly and he let out a small moan of approval. Hermione blushed as he stared down at her and shifted to cover herself, suddenly very self-conscious.

"Don't do that" Draco said quietly, leaning down to brush his lips against her collar bone. He took the hand she was using to cover herself with and wound his fingers through hers while he brought his other hand up to gently cup her breast. Hermione let out a small moan as he massaged her through her bra and left a trail of kisses down her shoulder. "You are so beautiful," he mumbled more to himself than to her. She arched her back, pushing her chest into his hand with more force. He grinned against her skin and yanked the fabric down, exposing her. He breasts were full and her light pink nipples hardened under his gaze. Hermione let out a small gasp as he took one of her nipples between his fingers and pinched it lightly.

Draco took his hand out of hers and placed it gently behind her knee, dragging it up slowly until he was under her skirt. Hermione squirmed under his touch, enjoying the feel of his hands on her bare skin as he cupped her ass and pinched her nipple playfully. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs as he played with her, his lips gliding over her shoulder leaving kisses the whole way.

"Draco, are you sure this is the best place?" Hermione asked quietly, not wanting this to stop but also not wanting to get caught. He pulled away and gave her a soft smile.

"If you don't want to do this then just tell me, Hermione. It's okay" he replied, removing his hands from her body much to her dismay.

"No no, I want to do this, I just don't want anybody to hear us" she said quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"Silly girl, don't you think I put up silencing charms? I wasn't about to expect you to be quiet while I toyed with you, I much enjoy your little moans" he replied sliding his hand up under her skirt and moving his mouth down to take her nipple into his hot mouth. Hermione moaned and pushed against him, her body craving more of his touch.

"So, you think that I can't be quiet?" she asked as he moved his hand under her skirt, his fingers following the line of her panties. His careful fingers moved against her clit through her underwear and he smiled at her wetness. He had barely done anything to her and she was already putty in his very capable hands.

"Oh, I'm sure you can be, but I'd much rather you let me hear how much you like it," his voice was heavy and full of lust. "What I wouldn't give to hear my name moaned through those perfect lips." He mumbled to himself as he picked up the pace, rubbing her faster through her panties. Hermione clung to him, grinding against his hand. She bit her lip as he slipped his hand in her panties, his index finger swirling around her clit delicately. "You have such a sweet little moan" he added as he inserted a finger into her, pumping gently and stretching out her walls as he went. She was tight and she cried out as he moved, his thumb rubbing against her clit as he fingered her pussy.

"Oh shut up, Draco" she said tightly. Her voice was higher pitched then normal and her heart was beating erratically as she neared her end.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco bit down on Hermione's bare shoulder, dragging his teeth lightly over her sensitive skin. She tensed up as an orgasm washed over her and let out a low moan, throwing her head back. This allowed Draco better access to her neck which he took as an invitation and to move higher up her throat; leaving a small hickey behind in his wake, marking the girl underneath him as his.

"Next time it is my turn" he whispered in her ear, as he slowly began buttoning her shirt back up. His delicate fingers brushed up against her skin and she let out a low moan of appreciation.

"Sure thing, when and where?" Hermione asked, pushing back a stray piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes during their adventures in the broom cupboard. Draco smirked at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before stepping out of the cupboard.

"Soon enough, I will let you know" he replied, winking at her as he did so. Hermione felt her heart flutter at the small gesture. Draco waved as he departed, disappearing around the corner and somewhere into the castle. She stepped out of the cupboard herself, letting the door click softly behind her and she turned to make her way to the library.

"I don't suppose that is a secret entrance to the library, is it?" someone asked, and Hermione spun around to meet them. Her face was bright red and she felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She turned to face none other than Ron, staring down at her stone faced and cold, like he was looking at Voldermort and not one of his two best friends. Hermione didn't know what she could say to defend herself, she had been caught and that was something so had not planned on occurring. She stared into his cold eyes as she racked her brain for any explanation as to why she had been in a closet with Draco Malfoy.

"Ron, this isn't what it looks like" she stuttered out, at a loss for words entirely.

"Sure it isn't" he said tightly reaching forward and brushing her collar away from her neck, his fingers brushing against the hickey that Draco had just left on her. "Forget about it Hermione, glad you had a good time" he said tightly before spinning on his heels and stalking away from her.

"Ronald wait, I understand that you are mad but won't you even hear my side?" she yelled throwing herself at him and clinging onto his arm so that he couldn't walk away from her.

"No by all means 'Mione, explain what you were doing in a dark broom closet with Draco Malfoy, the boy who has spent most of his time at Hogwarts making a valiant attempt to make your life miserable" Ron shot back, pulling his arm away from her and staring down at her. He looked like he was absolutely disgusted with her and it wasn't like she could really blame him. In his eyes she was sleeping with the enemy.

"I don't think there is any way to explain it to you, Ron. I barely understand it myself" she replied as tears sprung into her eyes. It had never even crossed her mind that there was a danger of Ron and Harry finding out. She had no idea what she could say to him to make him not look at her like she was a horrible human being.

"Then don't explain it to me, Hermione" he shot back, gritting his teeth to keep his voice down. "But you had better go tell Harry before I do." At that he stomped away, his footsteps echoing dangerously down the hall way. Hermione was left standing in the middle of the corridor, her heart about to pound right out of her chest. Her emotions were swirling around in her head, one moment she was so mad she wanted to pound her fists against the stone walls and the next she was so sad that she wanted to throw herself down on the floor and cry. She could not see a positive ending in sight, not one where her friends would forgive her for what she had done.

She stood there for what seemed like hours, switching between biting her lip in anger and blinking the tears out of her eyes. When she eventually pulled herself back together she slowly made her way up to the common room. Harry was sitting in one of the worn couches reading over his potions textbook when Hermione walked in and she placed herself down next to him. Harry smiled and set down his textbook, sensing that something was up with his friend.

"Hey Hermione, you don't look so good" he said sitting forward on the couch and peering at his friend through a mess of tangled brown hair. Hermione gulped and took a seat on the couch next to him. She pulled her hands into the sleeves of her robe and picked at the hem with her fingers.

"I've done something that I'm not sure you'll be able to forgive me for" she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Harry placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her too him, he noticed that she was shaking.

"I'm sure nothing could be that bad, 'Mione" Harry replied softly, hoping to calm his friend down. He couldn't think of anything she could do that would make him upset with her.

"I have been seeing someone for a little bit and I don't know what it means but it feels right to me" she admitted in a hoarse voice, waiting for the moment Harry would jerk away from her and yell at her the same way Ron had.

"Okay that is great, I'm glad you're seeing someone" Harry said happily, running his hand over her back and giving her a reassuring smile. "Who have you been seeing?" Hermione felt her heart leap up into her mouth when he asked.

"I have been seeing Draco Malfoy" she forced out, bracing herself for an immediate wave of anger that was sure to come from her friend. Harry took his arm off of her and sat back against the couch. He stared out into the room and took a deep breath before letting out a huge booming laugh.

"You're serious too, aren't you?" he asked throwing himself into another fit of laughter as Hermione stared at him.

"Yes, I am serious" she said not knowing whether his laughing was a good sign or a bad one. Harry took a moment to calm himself and gave her a relieved smile.

"Well as absolutely disgusting as that sounds I am sure you know what you are doing and that you will be just fine" Harry continued to smile and she felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "How did it happen?"

"We had an… odd conversation in the library one day that made me keep thinking about him, and apparently the same thing happened to him. We have been sneaking around for a bit now. We thought it would be best if no one knew, especially since we didn't know what it was and it was mostly just physical" Hermione felt better having someone she could admit these things to, even if it felt strange to be talking this way with Harry.

"That is honestly so bloody perfect" he replied running his fingers through his hair and pushing his bangs back off of his forehead. Hermione furrowed her brows Harry seemed far more relaxed than she would have thought.

"Why are you so okay with this, I would have thought you would be furious. You hate Draco Malfoy" she questioned.

"Because who you fool around with is none of my business just like it is no one else's business who I have been with" Harry answered, hoping that would alleviate her worry about the situation. "So don't worry I won't tell anyone, especially Ron."

"Yes but Harry, that is the problem. Ron is the one who caught us together. He is fuming about it and threatened to tell you if I didn't tell you first" she explained.

"Well why did you have to go and get caught" he asked, his voice rising an octave. The two teenagers stared at each other in horror, neither knowing where to go from there.

 _A/N: This story had been getting so much attention and I am honestly so thrilled with it, so please keep reading and reviewing. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than what I usually do, but I just got out of school for the summer so I wanted to get something out there since it has been so long since I have been able to post anything. This chapter is a little bit awkward just because I wasn't sure how to move the plot along, but things should be smoother from here out._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am so so sorry that I have not posted in such a long time but I have had really bad writers block and even though I am out of school I am still stressed out about work and bills and everything else that goes along with being an adult. Right now I am in a bit of a slump with this story and would love to hear your ideas on where I should take it, so let me know what you think! As always thank you for reading and a huge shout out to everyone who has favorited or followed this story because it really warms my heart. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave your ideas for me! Thanks for reading!_

The next few days were incredibly quiet for Hermione. Her and Harry decided that it would be best to just let Ron live out his anger so that they could talk to him when he had finally calmed down on his own. Unfortunately, Ron was very good at holding a grudge. He made a point to ignore her as much as possible and would pretend he couldn't hear Harry any time he spoke of their friend. It was hard for her to hold her tongue when she thought he was being utterly ridiculous, and the only thing that kept her from calling him out on being a child was the sympathetic and pleading looks Harry sent her way often throughout the day.

The only plus of having Ron completely ignore her was that it was so much easier to drift off thinking about the person who had started the whole mess to begin with. That is what she was doing when a piece of parchment showed up next to her plate. She picked it up carefully not to draw attention to it and opened it up. Scrawled in dark green ink was Draco's neat handwriting,

 ** _Meet me in our classroom when you are finished with breakfast. -Malfoy_**

She looked up and make eye contacts with him and he gave her a small wink. She blushed and folded the note up and placed it in the pocket of her jeans.

"I am going to go to the library to do some studying" Hermione told Ginny before getting up and moving quickly from the dining hall. She glanced over at the Slytherin table as she was leaving and saw a ghost of a smile on Draco's face as he noticed her leaving. Once she got to the classroom she sat on a desk and took the note out of her pocket, analyzing the small sharp letters on the page. Something about the fact that he had handwritten her a note made her blush as she stared down at the parchment. Regardless of when their relationship was, he was clearly determined enough to put forth the effort. This at least served to make her feel a little bit better about what they were doing.

"Hey, you sure ran out of there quickly. Couldn't wait to get a piece of me?" he asked, a cocky smile forming to brighten up his usual serious face. Hermione folded the note carefully and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Well it wasn't like I would be missing out on all of the fun and games. Ron is not speaking to me right now and that really puts a damper on things," Hermione admitted. Draco frowned and moved to sit next to her on the desk, his long legs stretching.

"Why isn't the weasel speaking to you? Has he finally realized that you are so much more intelligent than he is?" Draco asked chuckling and making an attempt to keep their conversation light. He may have changed his mind about Hermione, but that certainly did not make Weasley and Potter any more favorable in his eyes.

"He caught us the last time you and I were together and he confronted me about it" Hermione moaned miserably. Draco hated to hear the slight tremor in her voice and he especially disliked the way she refused to meet his eye. Of course, the weasel would give her a tough time about being with him, Draco thought a he draped his arm over her shoulders. The gesture felt odd to him, but he knew that was the type of thing you were supposed to do for the people you cared about when they were feeling bad about something.

"Well I suppose I can see why he would react that way. I haven't proven myself to be the best guy out there" Draco said with a tight voice, making an attempt to keep himself level headed. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her further by being angry about the situation. Hermione let her head fall onto his shoulder and reached out to touch his hand, their pinkies intertwining in a gentle hold. If someone had told her only a few months ago that she would be seeking comfort in Draco Malfoy she would have told them they needed to go to St. Mungo's for some serious evaluations.

"You are so much more than what you put out into the world" Hermione mumbled as he moved his arm to wrap around her gently so that she was now cuddled against his side, her cheek pressed to his chest.

"Well I wouldn't go around spreading that if I were you. It could be dangerous for the both of us" he said quietly brushing his hand against her cheek.

"Oh? And what could be so dangerous for a beautiful little boy who seemed to have the world at his feet. A nice pure-blooded boy with rich parents" she said quietly as she played with the buttons on the front of his black shirt. Draco let out a small chuckle that vibrated through his whole body.

"Even if I tried to explain, I'm not sure that you could fully understand without pulling away from me. So let's not talk of such things for now" he whispered darkly, hoping that she would drop it for now. "I am sorry that your friend is so disgusted with what you and I are doing, especially since I find it so appealing" Draco smirked, making an attempt to change the subject and move away from the murky waters they had entered. Hermione sensed his hesitance and decided to let it drop.

"Well what is it that we are doing, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, turning her head so that she could look up into his grey eyes. Where there used to be coldness and detachment in his eyes, Hermione could now see a bit of warmth and a need that she had never noticed before. A need for what she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she longed to give him everything that he wanted from her even though she feared her own sanity would suffer in the process.

"I thought we were just having fun and blowing off a little bit of steam, but it seems as if there is more in store for us" he said pressing his firm lips to her forehead. "Maybe we ought to give it a real go and see where it leads us." Hermione bit her lip as her cheeks flamed red. She could not believe that he was really proposing that they should date. She never suspected that that was something he would want from her, but of course she never thought that he would want anything from her.

"Where do you think it would lead us in the long run?" she asked closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips on her.

"Hopefully to more broom closets and classrooms" he joked, making an attempt to lighten up the situation a little bit. Hermione smacked him lightly on the chest and smirked at him. "Okay okay, I have no clue where we could end up, but I would like to see things out and see what we can do. I really enjoy the time we spend together Hermione, and that is something I haven't felt in such a long time."

"It would certainly be interesting to say the least" she said before pushing herself up to meet his lips. "It would be nice if you asked me though" she said quietly against his lips. He slid off of the desk and came to stand in front of her. He took her face in his hands and tilted it up so that he could look at her.

"Hermione Granger, would you be so kind as to officially become the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy?" he asked in mock formality. She beamed up at him and nodded. He chuckled at her reaction and leaned down to place a big kiss on her lips. She moved her arms to snake around his neck and pull him close to her. 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay so I haven't mentioned this yet, mostly because I forgot that I wanted it included, but this story is roughly set around Goblet of Fire with the Triwizard tournament. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed. I have been tossing around a couple of different ways I wanted to take this, but I am still up for suggestions of where you guys want to see the story go._

Draco placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's cheek before ghosting over her lips and down her neck. He wound his fingers through her mess of hair and used it to tilt her head back so that he could get better access to the sensitive skin on her neck. He pulled back suddenly and ran his thumb down her cheek, a smile gracing his lips and warming his usually cold and calculating face. She realized that she had never quiet noticed the fire burning behind his icy eyes.

"I want to do this right Hermione" he said quietly, afraid to break the soft bubble that had formed around them. "I want to take you on dates and leave you little notes about how your eyes sparkle in the sun, I don't want you to think that I only want you for things like this" he said gesturing to their current position, Hermione seated on the desk and him standing between her legs. She blushed and let out a giggle that seemed to ease the blond towering over her. Something about her gave her a power over him, and it was something that Draco strangely adored about his little Gryffindor.

"So, what do you suggest we do then?" She asked, loosening her grip and bringing her hands down to play with the collar on his button-down shirt. He liked the way she clung to him in a way that suggested she really wanted him there, like she felt she could rely on him for something. He smiled as he searched for just the right solution.

"What if we started with eating dinner together or studying together at the library? I want people to know about us" he said thoughtfully before pulling away from her a little bit and leaning against the table across from her, stretching his long legs out in front of him and crossing his arms. She couldn't help but laugh lightly as such a familiar pose from him. It was the way he often sat in class when he was trying to work through a difficult problem or remember something that was particularly intricate. Obviously, he thought this was a very important situation.

"I think that could be a good idea," she admitted, "though I do not think it will be an easy thing considering everything." Of course she was talking about inter-house relations and the fact that Slytherin and Gryffindor's mixed as well as oil and water in most situations. He smiled and reached across to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Well when you take that into consideration do you not think that would be the perfect thing to bring the houses together? The Slytherin Prince courting the beautiful and talented Gryffindor Princess" he said tilting her chin up so that she would meet his eyes. She grinned as his words and he leaned back in to place a kiss on her lips.

"That is a very interesting political move you are pulling, Draco Malfoy. I never would have thought you were the type" her laugh bubbled over and filled Draco with a sense of pride.

"That is the point though, isn't it? No one would ever suspect. I will come over to sit with you tonight and tomorrow you can come to sit with me. It is only fair that I face up to a den of lions before I throw you into a pit of snakes" he joked. Hermione threw herself into his arms, pressing her lips tightly against his and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"The Lion and the Snake, however will they make it work?" she cried jokingly before winding her fingers into his light blonde hair. Draco laughed against her lips and wound his arms around her waist, pressing her too him tightly.

"Well I'm sure my little book worm will be able to spin a wonderful tale out of this" he murmured pressing his lips to her throat right under her jaw, causing her to let out a small gasp of appreciation and winding herself closer to him. Draco's hand placed on her hip gripped tighter as he used the hand wrapped in her curls to tug her head back, giving him more access to her soft skin. He grazed it gently with his teeth before pushing her down so that she was lying down flat on the desk.

"I'm not the only one who is often found with their nose shoved in a book!" she chided as Draco moved his hands down her body and cupped her breast through her thin sweater. She let out a low moan and he chuckled under his breath at her reaction.

"You look astonishingly adorable in these muggle clothes that you insist on wearing all the time. It is rather endearing" he admitted continuing to grope at her chest with one hand and using the other to run his hand down her jean covered thigh.

"Draco, you wear suits and dress pants all the time, you aren't exactly a traditional wizard either" she chided.

"Well who wants to look like some raggedy old wizard all the time" he laughed before running his tongue over her collar bone. Hermione moved her hips and ground her body against his, feeling his erection pressing up against her thigh. Draco let out a low moan and continued to move against her, hooking his hand behind her knee so that he could bring her leg up and get a better angle. The two continued to grind against each other in the empty classroom until they heard voices outside. Draco pulled away from Hermione and stuck out his hand to help her up. His face was tinged pink as he looked down at her.

"Like I said, I would rather do this right. I would rather be caught holding hands than lusting after one another in a classroom" he said as a way of explaining when he saw the look of disappointment on her face. "I would just like to attempt to curb the gossip in a positive way."

"You're right, I just cannot wait until we are able to stop sneaking around" she smiled up and him and shifted herself off the desk. "Since you want things to work out smoothly, I think I ought to see if I can get Harry in on our little plan." Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I suppose if Harry doesn't react to it too harshly then it might be a bit of an easier transition" he admitted thoughtfully, even though the thought of relying on the boy who lived to approve of his relationship made his stomach churn.

"I will see you at dinner then?" she questioned.

"Save me a spot" he responded leaning to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned to go.

"Always" she murmured before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her. Draco was left in the darkness, and for the first time he feared what Harry Potter would say about him. Hermione had become very special to him in the last couple of weeks and it made him vulnerable, which was something Draco Malfoy was not accustomed too. After what felt like a sufficient amount of time he left the room and made his way to the Slytherin dungeons to get ready for dinner. He had an idea that was sure to make Hermione giggle, if not a few of the other Gryffindor's.

Hermione came into the common room of Gryffindor tower and was happy to see Harry sitting in an arm chair reading a letter signed with a pawprint. No doubt that it had to be from Harry's god father Sirius Black who was currently on the run from the ministry. She sat down in the chair closest to him and gave him a nervous smile. Harry folded the letter and tucked it in the pocket of his jeans and let out a small chuckle.

"What have you gone and done now, Hermione? Ron has just started to look at me again" Harry joked, sitting up in the chair and giving his friend his full attention.

"Well he is certainly not going to be very happy about this development, which is why I was hoping you would be open to it" she said carefully, "I want Malfoy to come sit with us at dinner tonight, and we were thinking that if you were kind to him then the other people in our house might follow along." Harry's eye nearly bugged out of his head as he began laughing. "Harry, I'm not kidding" she reminded him, she told him, steeling her eyes in a manner that was usually reserved for conversations about homework and rules. Harry calmed himself even though he couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off of his face. He leaned forward to take Hermione's hands.

"If you really think that is the best thing to do, then I will gladly invite the bouncing ferret to our humble table. Do you really think this is going to work out?" he asked, concerned that his friend was going to end up getting hurt by the whole situation.

"Other houses sit together sometimes, and things are mixed up as it is having Durmstrang and Beauxbatons dining with us" Hermione reminded him, "and if we are going to have a relationship, it would be nice to be able to talk other places than in broom closets and empty classrooms."

"Well I guess the only thing to do it to have him sit with us, hopefully Ron will behave himself, but I give you my word that I will do my absolute best to be nothing more than a perfect gentleman" Harry grinned at her again and she let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that she at least had one person on her side when it came to her relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"Well I'm glad someone gets it" Hermione said happily.

"Oh I don't get it, but I don't think it is any of my business as long as you're happy" Harry said, giving her a kind smile.

"That is all I ask for," she said standing up, "Harry, you're the absolute best."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I want to start uploading a new chapter at least once a week, but I have family down visiting this week so it has been hard to work on anything. Hopefully I can get my life together and I can start uploading every Saturday. I know I always say this, but thank you so much for everyone who is reading and reviewing. Seeing that people are actually enjoying my stories is why I post what I do and it makes me so happy that people are enjoying what I am doing. I hope you like this chapter because you get to see a version of Draco that I don't really see a lot in fanfictions and I honestly love writing it._

 _What are your favorite versions of Draco? How about Ron and Hermione? I would love to hear it so let me know in the reviews._

Hermione glanced at Harry nervously as they walked into the great hall together. It reminded her of her first year of Hogwarts when it seemed like she would never make a friend. Now she was afraid she was going to lose those friends that she made because of a boy she had feelings for. Harry smiled back at her and nudged her shoulder gently as they sat down at the table, leaving a space between them for Draco to sit. She smiled back at him, thankful that she had Harry as a friend. The food arrived and Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, happy to see that he was at least really late for dinner and not just choosing to not sit with her. She let out a small breath and concentrated on her nerves. Hermione stared down at her plate and was caught off guard when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her closer before whispering in her ear.

"Is THAT Draco Malfoy?" he whispered incredulously as he pointed at the door to the great hall. Harry had to hold back laughter as he looked at the usually impeccably dressed boy. Hermione smiled at Draco's sudden change. He had on a dark brown sweater and a pair of black dress pants, his bangs hung down over his forehead making him look younger and giving him a soft look about him. Hermione has to blush at his sudden change of attire, knowing that he was doing it so that he could blend in a bit more with the casually dressed Gryffindors. Hermione forced down a giggle when she saw the reaction given by the Slytherin table, Pansy's jaw had dropped down to nearly hit the table while Crab and Goyle scrunched up their nose and look like they were trying to solve an intricate puzzle. Draco's entire face was pink as he noticed the way people were staring at him. He locked eyes with Hermione and made his way over to her, sitting down between her and Harry.

"Hey Malfoy" Harry said, forcing his voice to sound overly friendly and giving Draco a smile.

"Potter" Draco replied, giving Harry the smallest of smiles and moving his pinky finger so that it brushed up against Hermione's. "How are you Hermione?" he questioned quietly, highly aware over the stunned silence that has fallen over most of the hall. Draco was used to making himself the center of attention, but that was usually because he acted like a bully and he was the instigator of the whole situation. He did not appreciate eyes all over him when he really hadn't done anything to get people's attention. He felt a pang of sympathy for the boy sitting next to him and wished he could take back all the times he made Harry the butt of the joke.

"I'm great" Hermione replied happily, it eased her to have Draco so near to her rather than all the way across the hall. It was nice to be able to talk to him rather than just making eye contacts with one another. "I like your outfit it's very… soft" she commented, reaching for his arm to run her fingers over the fabric. Draco let out an uncharacteristic giggle and Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Hermione and Draco clearly did something to one another to make them behave this way.

"Thanks, I thought about what you said earlier and I thought it might be nice to just be… comfy for once" he replied thoughtfully. He was really self-conscious about his outfit and it helped that Hermione liked it. Although he did not feel like he looked intimidating or powerful, but he didn't feel like he needed that when he was with her.

"I like it Malfoy, it makes you look more like a teenager" Harry interjected, hoping he could create at least a semblance of a decent relationship with Malfoy. Ron stood up from the table quickly and stormed out of the hall. Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making a bitter remark about the actions of Hermione's friend. Ron may be a complete ass to her at times, but for some reason she really cared about him and wanted to continue their friendship.

"Just ignore him, he hasn't been in a very good mood lately" Harry said quickly in an attempt to smooth everything over. People were still staring at Draco like he was a bomb about to go off at any moment.

"Shame, dinner looks great tonight. You ought to bring him a plate after dinner is over" Draco replied keeping his composure and wanting to be friendly even though he wanted nothing more than to go after the ginger and confront him about what he was doing to Hermione. Slowly people began to start eating and they turned back to their own conversations while still keeping half an eye out to see what Draco would do. He noticed and did his best to perform his role perfectly. Dinner continued from that point almost normally, Nevil even chimed into the conversation every once in a while to nervously spout out a fact that he had learned or something funny that had happened to him. Draco enjoyed being at the Gryffindor table and found that it was honestly even a little bit relaxing to be sitting and talking with them. He was delighted to find out that Harry was rather intelligent and could carry on a good conversation. He also learned that Harry and Hermione were very close and that Harry was very protective over her.

Dinner came to a close and people began to drift out of the hall and back to their respective dormitories. Pansy an a few other of Draco's friends remained rooted in their seats watching Draco like a hawk as if they were ready to swoop in at any moment to rescue him.

"Hey Hermione, why don't you and I leave together and go back to the tower, it looks like Draco is going to get stuck having to have a very awkward conversation with his friends" Harry interrupted, gesturing to the Slytherin table.

"Harry is right, it would probably be best if you avoided that for now" Draco agreed looking down at her sympathetically. Hermione scrunched up her nose, she hated being told what to do, even when it was in her best interest.

"Yeah I suppose so, but since I won't get to be here for it, I might as well stir things up" she replied taking Draco's face between her hands and placing a kiss directly on his lips before standing up. "Tomorrow we will shake things up at your table" she promised and left the hall with Harry close behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco was left sitting at the Gryffindor table, his face had turned a very telling shade of pink and although he could have killed her for it, he admired the fact that she could be devious when she wanted too. He took a second to compose himself before he turned to his hungry eyed friends across the room. They all stared at him, examining his body language to see if he would do anything to let them know he was making an attempt to set up some kind of trap. Draco stood up and walked over, putting on the mask of indifference that he usually wore when talking to anybody. That was rule number 1 of being a part of an affluent pure-blooded family: never let anyone see your weakside.

"May I ask why you all are staring at me like I have slugs falling out of my ears?" he snapped at them, causing most of them to look away from him at last. Pansy was the only one who bravely glared at him, her jaw stuck out in defiant anger. It was no secret that she had been madly in love with Draco and expected to become his wife someday, something that Draco himself found absolutely appalling. There was no doubt that she would make some stuffy pure-blooded elitist, but Draco had more planned than just that.

"Because you are dressed like some kind of common trash and you decided to sit with the trashy low-class Gryffindors instead of your own kind" Pansy snapped, clearly even more angered by the fact that Draco would question them when it was so obvious what they were so upset about. "Not to mention that little publicity stunt Granger pulled with that no-so-innocent kiss she planted on you before she flitted out of here on her high horse." Draco had to hold himself back from full forced laughing at the bitterness that was nearly dripping over her words.

"I will have you know what this is a very fine sweater that my mother specifically picked out for me when we visited Paris last Christmas, so by no means is it common as you so graciously accuse," Draco spit out, "and even though it is none of your business, I sat with them because I just so happen to be going out with Hermione Granger." He had a tough time holding back his delight at the fact that Pansy's face turned bright red and looked like she were about to pop. Blaise Zabini's head shot up and he gave Draco a wicked grin that he quickly hid with his napkin. "Hermione will be coming to eat dinner with us tomorrow night and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and treat her kindly" the authority in his voice came from his father and everyone knew it. That is what allowed Draco to have such a pull in the Slytherin house, you could do nearly anything when your father was the right-hand-man to the Dark Lord.

Without giving them a chance to argue with him or question him further, Draco pun on his heel and walked away from the table and out the doors to the great hall, Blaise Zabini close at his heels.

"So, you are really dating Hermione Granger? This isn't just some weird and twisted joke that you've put on?" Blaise asked a smile cracking across his face. Blaise had always been a considerably friendly person, especially for a Slytherin. A fact that Draco had hated up until this moment. It seemed like he at least had one person to support him, and for that he was grateful.

"I am, though I'm sure everyone in this castle has something negative to say about it" Draco commented dryly. It was easy to be happy when he was with Hermione who radiated sunshine even on her bad days, but when he was alone he found himself slipping back into his old ways of being cold and calculated with people. It was what had protected him all his life and it was a hard habit to let go when it had once been so successful.

"I think it is fantastic, Hermione is a great girl" Blaise noted happily, picking up his pace a little bit so that he could keep up with Draco's fast pace.

"And why would you think that?" he questioned harshly, wanting to know why he could possibly know anything about Hermione.

"You don't have to be so defensive about it, man" Blaise laughed, "we have studied together a couple of times. I was struggling in potions class and I asked her for some help. The girl is a great teacher."

"How come nobody knew about this?" he questioned, wondering how the two had kept something like that away from all the nosy people who were attending Hogwarts.

"We studied in the potions lab after hours, I never knew Hermione Granger could be such a rule breaker, but she really desperately wanted to help me out. The girl has a heart of gold" Draco laughed at that, because learning was one thing he knew Hermione would willingly break the rules for.

"Yeah, don't I know it" he smiled wistfully. Blaise clapped Draco on the back playfully and they both disappeared inside the portrait hole to the dungeons.

Hermione and Harry walked slowly back up to the tower, both of them clutching a plate of left overs meant for Ron. Hermione thought dinner had gone exceptionally well, and even though she did not want Draco to change for her, she couldn't help but admire the softer side of himself that he was beginning to show everyone.

"I think we could survive this whole thing" Harry aid out of the blue as they were walking back.

"I think so too, I just think it will take a really long time for him to get over all of it. Draco and his family have never been nice to Ron, so it makes sense for him to be betrayed." Hermione wanted to understand how her friend could turn himself against her so easily, and she was doing her best to allow him to have his space to think about everything.

"Well we both know how stubborn he is and how much he hates Malfoy" she nodded slowly and then looked up at Harry.

"I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful for how easy you took this whole thing, but I was wondering why it was so easy for you. You hated Draco just as much as Ron did, and he has always been so hatful toward you" she questioned. Harry smiled and thought for a moment.

"Draco wasn't always bad, and I don't think it is his fault that he acts the way he does sometimes. When I found out I was a wizard Hagrid took me to Diagon Ally to get all of my robes and Draco was there in the shop being fitted for his. He was really nice to me and I think he wanted to make new friends as bad as I did, but his whole life has been filled with these nasty ideas about what people should be and how they should act that I really think he might have been brainwashed into the whole stupid idea of it all. I always wanted a reason to like him, because he seems like a nice guy underneath all the crap he says to make people think otherwise" he explained, using his free hand to ruffle his hair in the nervous way that he had.

"I'm glad I'm not the only person who thinks that way" Hermione admitted happily, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"It also doesn't hurt that I have been fooling around with Ginny for about a month and a half" Harry admitted, his cheeks turning bright red as he refused to meet his eyes.

"Wait, was that supposed to be a secret?" Hermione asked and began to laugh.

"Of course it was supposed to be a secret. Ron would kill me if he knew! Did she tell you?" he asked quickly, worried that his little secret was out.

"No she didn't tell me, but you did. The way you look at that girl is ridiculous. You two were obviously having some sort of feelings for one another" she said reaching over and patting his back. "I'm sure Ron has no clue about it though, he can be so unobservant when it comes to these kinds of things."

"I hope you are right about that one" he said as they reached the portrait hole. Harry whispered the password and it swung open to reveal a barely occupied common room. Ron was seated in one of the high-backed chairs by the window and he was gazing out, holding his stomach.

"We thought you might be hungry" Harry said as he sat the dinner plate down in front of his friend. Hermione gave a small nervous smile as she slid the plate of deserts onto the table. Ron looked at the food and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Thanks" he grumbled as he uncrossed his arms and picked up the fork that they had brought him. He glanced at Hermione and for the first time in days she saw sadness in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I know that I'm dating someone who has been particularly rude to you and I know that really sucks, but I still want to be your friend so I hope you will talk to me soon" she said before turning to leave. It hurt that Ron was so obviously hurt by what she was doing, but she also did not want to give up what she had with Draco just to make Ron happy. They were all in a tough situation and that was something that she absolutely hated.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So I actually had a whole chapter typed out and ready to post on Saturday but I got some really awesome feedback over the week and I realized that the chapter I wrote out was kind of crap and I needed to do a little bit better. Then I had a good majority of it worked out and then I started The Handmaid's Tale and I kind of got lost. Here it is though, and I hope it is good enough haha. Again, thank you to everyone who has read it and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it._

 _Notice: this is not a play by play of fourth year and I am going to change the way a lot of things worked out because I feel like putting Hermione and Draco together dramatically alters the timeline. Soon I am going to be including parts from the Triwizard tournament, so please excuse any alterations or mistakes make while writing it because it has been a while since I have read it._

Ron stared after Hermione as she ran up the stairs, his mouth slightly open like he wanted to call after her and a light pink tinge to his cheeks. He turned his eyes back to his food after a moment and tried to cover up his emotions. Harry watched his friend closely and knew there was a lot more wrong than what Ron was willing to tell him. Harry quickly sat down across from Ron and picked up a sweet from the plate of desserts. He began ripping it apart and eating it slowly as Ron began eating the dinner they had brought for him. He didn't inhale it the way he usually would but instead slowly picked at it, mostly just shuffling it from one side to the other. Harry decided it would be best to go slow since there was obviously something very heavy on his mind and it wasn't any use to try to get him upset about it again.

"So dinner with Malfoy wasn't all that bad" he mentioned, casting his friend a concerned look and watching for his reaction. Ron flinched but kept his mouth shut tight and his eyes on his plate. Harry waited, hoping that Ron would at least give him a little bit of a clue as to why he would be so upset about everything that was happening, but he merely continued to push his food around. "Malfoy seems like he might actually be a pretty okay person," Harry tried again, looking to get any kind of rise out of his friend. Ron merely shrugged and continued to pick at his food, it was almost as if he were pointedly not reacting to what Harry was saying about Draco. Was his anger not related to Malfoy's sudden appearance in their lives, or did it have to do with something else entirely Harry wondered.

"Hermione seems to be really happy with him" he mentioned, hoping that he would at least care about their friend's happiness if nothing else, but what Ron did shocked him.

"Well isn't that just peachy" he snapped dropping his fork and standing up from his chair. "That is just bloody great" he ground out, glaring down at Harry. His eyes were filled with hurt and he ground his teeth together. Harry stared at his friend with his mouth open. Everyone was used to Ron having outbursts, but this was like nothing he had seen before. It was almost as if Ron was holding back anguish and Harry could not figure out why. If Malfoy was being good to Hermione why should it matter much that they are together. Of course, he had acted like a prick in the past but wasn't Hermione a good enough reason to give anyone a chance, Harry thought to himself.

"Mate, are you okay?" Harry asked quickly furrowing his brows and looking at his friend with worry. Ron merely snorted and turned away, mumbling under his breath as he walked away and went up into the boy's tower. When Harry finally went to bed he found Ron had drawn all of the curtains around his bed and none of the other boys dared to so much as look over that way. Harry gave the other boys a small smile before crawling into his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He thought Ron was over reacting to the whole thing but there was no way in hell he thought he could tell him that. He knew there was nothing more to do but let Ron make up his own mind about things and get over it all on his own.

The next morning at the breakfast table it almost seemed like nothing had happened. Ron shoved his breakfast into his mouth with his usual amount of enthusiasm and other than the fact that he avoided conversation with Hermione, it was almost as if he had forgotten the entire thing. Hermione wasn't quite happy with the fact that he was still avoiding speaking to her, but at least he didn't seem like he was going to let it affect him the way he had the last few days. Harry made a point to shoot Hermione a kind smile every once in a while, and made an attempt to keep her in the conversation without giving Ron a reason to acknowledge that she was only sitting two seats down from him. The other Gryffindor's chose to keep their mouths shut after a pointed look from Harry.

It wasn't too bad sitting there and trying to pretend he wasn't ignoring her because Hermione's attentions for the most part were focused on the blonde boy sitting across the hall from her. Draco was mostly back to his usual antics, a fitted black dress shirt and a dark green tie. It fit together perfectly with his black dress pants and his polished leather shoes. Maybe his tie was a little looser than normal, but what really stood out was the way his hair hung delicately over his forehead and framed his face. Hermione had to smile because he almost looked like a young and happy teenager rather than the cold and calculated air he usually put off. It seemed as if Draco had softened considerably since being with Hermione, it even seemed as if his cheeks had some pink to them. After breakfast Hermione waited for Ron to leave the hall before rushing to Draco's side and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Well don't you look handsome today" she commented looking at him appreciatively. He blushed and shifted his gaze to the floor. He even let out a small nervous laugh that Hermione would have never guessed him capable of.

"Do you like the hair? I wasn't sure if it would look right with my outfit" he admitted softly, rubbing the back of his neck and bringing his soft grey eyes back to meet hers.

"I think you look amazing, its softer and you look almost friendly" she commented taking his hand in hers and grinning at him. This was not the same boy who had come to her in the library looking to mess with her. This was a side of him that she was interested in exploring.

"I _am_ a friendly person," Draco defended himself, placing his hand on his chest and looking down at her, "the problem is that I just don't _like_ people. I am perfectly capable of being a pleasant young man."

"Well since there is so little I know about you I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me this afternoon, maybe in our usual place?" she offered, hoping to get some time alone with him where they could talk about things without the fear that other students were listening in on the conversation. Draco smiled.

"I like that idea, I will get the food and meet you there at noon?" he said, making a poor attempt of keeping the excitement out of his voice. He had been torn the last couple of weeks, wanting to be with her but not sure how to manage the social aspect of it, but it was always nice for the two of them to be able to spend a little bit of time together.

"I think that sounds great, if that is the case then I should get back and make an attempt at getting some homework done, I feel like I'm getting behind because of you" she giggled and then rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She wasn't behind in her homework, in fact she was still a little bit ahead of the other students, not that that made any difference to her.

"Bring it with you when we meet up and maybe we can do some of it together" he encouraged, not wanting her to fall behind just because she was seeing him. "I have to go but I will see you at noon" he kissed her on the forehead and left. Harry was waiting for her at the door and gave her a kind smile, she jogged over to meet him and they walked together as usual.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: When I originally came up with the idea for this story I was just going to make is a smutty one-shot (because who doesn't love a good smutty one-shot?) but I put way more into it than I meant to and I decided it would be best to continue to dig deeper into the characters and give them a real relationship. I have been getting a lot more inspiration for this story lately and I think it will continue on for quite a bit of time. I was also hospitalized this week for kidney stones and my doctor advised me to chill for a couple of days so I plan on getting a lot of writing done._

Hermione was seated on the floor in the empty classroom with her legs crossed waiting for Draco to show up with the lunch he promised he would get her. She glanced at her watch, he was only five minutes late and that wasn't anything she should get upset with. Her school books were spread out around her, open to various pages detailing different magical spells and ingredients for potions. One of the books was entirely about magical ingredients, where you could find them or how you can grow them and what exactly their magical properties were. Hermione liked this book a lot because she could see why the potions did what they did rather than just trusting in the magic. She loved magic, but it helped to be a little bit more scientific about it all, then you could really understand it and you would be able to innovate.

At the moment she was looking at creating a spell to help make Harry fire proof since we knew he was going up against a dragon in a few days and he could use all the help he could get. She had a piece of parchment set on top of a book that rested on her thigh, where she had begun to list ingredients that had anything to do with fine and a brief description of what they did and how they worked. Draco opened the door and called out her name. She stood up and packed some of the papers away in the book about magical ingredients.

"Oh, hey I was just working on some stuff" she said quickly, using her foot to push the book under one of the desks. Even though her and Draco were dating and it seemed like he and Harry were on good terms, she still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to involve him in anything serious regarding her friends. Draco look suspiciously at her, not missing the fact that she casually hid something from him. He smiled instead and pulled out one of the chairs, sitting down and putting a picnic basket down on the desk in front of him.

"What were you working on, maybe I could be of some help" he offered, hoping that she would deem him worthy enough of telling her secrets too.

"Oh, just some research that I have been meaning to do, nothing important really" she waved it off casually and the lie was so convincing that he almost believed he. He probably would have if he hadn't seen her push the book. He decided to ignore it, he wanted to believe that there were good people in the world, the kind of people who didn't hide things away maliciously. If there were any people like that in the world Hermione Granger had to be one of them.

"Well if you say so" he says before opening the picnic basket and pulling out a couple of sandwiches. "I brought us these, I figured they would make a good lunch and then the house elves wouldn't have to work so hard to make extra food" he explained. Hermione felt her face break out into a large smile.

"I didn't know that you cared about house elves, that is interesting" she mused, hoping to get more information about it. She pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"Well yeah, I have a few house elves at Mafoy manner and I am very close to them. They practically raised me" he admitted, a light blush creeping onto his pale cheeks. "I think a lot of witches and wizards who have house elves forget that they are actual living creatures that are just doing their best." No one else had ever shown so much compassion for the elves and Hermione felt her heart light up. Even Harry who was good friends with Dobby had turned his nose up at the idea of joining the little club she had named S.P.E.W.

"Exactly my point!" she burst out, nearly exploding with excitement, "like I was telling Harry, I think we should free all of the house elves and allow them to make up their own minds about what they want to do and who they want to work for!" Hermione always seemed to lose control when it came to talking about the house elves and the way they should be treated. Draco couldn't help himself from smiling at the way she valiantly stood up for them regardless of who she was talking to.

"I hate to break it to you 'Mione, but I'm not sure the house elves would be entirely up to being freed all the way. I agree that they should be treated better, but they are a species that likes to serve others, they would be lost without their purpose" he said gently, thinking about Winky the house elf who nearly self-destructed when her master let her go after what happened at the Quidditch tournament before school started. Hermione listened intently, intrigued that he cared enough to have a discussion with her about the subject.

"I suppose you might be right, I just feel like the whole practice is a little bit barbaric" she offered, "I think I will have to do a bit more research on it."

"Well, let me know when you want to talk about it again" he replied smiling at her and taking a bite out of his sandwich. Hermione followed suit.

"We don't know a lot about each other, at least not the normal things that couples talked about" she observed, concentrating on her sandwich to avoid looking at him.

"I suppose you are right" Draco replied, not sure where she was going with her observation.

"What if we played truth or dare so that we could get to know each other a little bit better?" she asked, her face lit up at the idea of being able to ask questions about him, and even though it made him feel squeamish he also felt like he couldn't tell her no when she so obviously wanted it.

"If that is what you want, but don't go asking questions that you aren't ready to hear the answers to" he cautioned.

"I realize that, but I think it might be better that I know before we get any deeper into thins, don't you think?" she asked. Of course, she didn't want to give herself a reason to not want to be with him, but the logical part of her kept her from pushing away the truth. She wanted to know the things about him that he thought would scare other people. If they couldn't trust each other who could they trust?

"If you really feel that way why don't you go first?" he offered. There were things he wanted to keep from her, but he also knew that if she asked he would tell her.

"Don't worry, we can make this fun too, it won't be all doom and gloom" she smiled and finished her lunch. She pulled her knees up to her chest with her heels resting on the edge of the chair. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Lets start with truth, go easy on me" he encouraged.

"What was it like growing up in the manor? You have always made your dad seem like this really important guy who will do things for you, but you never talk about him as if you love him or anything." Hermione watched Draco as he mulled the answer over in his mind. He set down the rest of his sandwich and stretched out his long legs, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

"In a way I don't, he wasn't ever a real father to me, not in the way a father should be to his young son. I think he loved me in his own confused way, but he never cared for me" Draco explained, "In high wizard society children are, as the old saying goes, 'seen but not heard' so for most of my life I was just a little boy. There was so much expected of me, like every move I made came back to reflect on my parents and I would hear about what a disappointment I was and how I put shame on the Malfoy name." He sighed, "I was very spoiled in material goods though, and my parents were good about keeping me clean and healthy. My mother is a very caring woman even though she lets my father run her entire life." Hermione waited a moment to make sure she was taking in all the information he was giving her, she didn't want to leave out a single bit of it. This was what made him who he was and if she wanted to understand that she at least needed to be able to understand how he got that way.

"So, you were taken care of, but not really loved?" she asked, hoping that her question wouldn't offend him. Draco quickly shook his head.

"No, I was loved, love just was not given freely around my home. Everyone was very reserved when it came to giving each other affection. The only time I have ever seen my parents kiss was at public events where they wanted to make it seem like they had a perfect and loving family" he explained. He wanted to jump to the next thing and make her answer some questions of his own, but he knew she would feel better if she got to ask all the questions she needed too.

"You said that the house elves pretty much raised you, right? What did you mean by that?" Draco had to let out a little snicker. Of course, she would have picked up on that information.

"House elves are more than just maids and butlers, they also function as nanny's and babysitters for many children who grow up in the magical world. Mother was quite a busy women when I was little so often a house elf would be the one to feed me and put me to bed. They were also like playmates to me. I imagine it is much the way muggle children bond with their nanny's and their siblings" he provided, attempting to show that he had some knowledge of the world she came from.

"I wouldn't know, I don't have any siblings and my mother stayed home with me until I was able to go to primary school. I am very close with my parents" she explained, "do you want to take your turn now? I have asked a fair amount of questions." She offered, knowing that she could sit and ask questions all night long and never get tired of digging deeper. He nodded.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I think" he smiled at her answer and thought for a moment before asking his question.

"Why were you bothered so much by what I said to you in the library?" he had been wondering about that ever since he noticed that she had not been able to even look his way without her cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink, the same shade her cheeks were turning now.

"It was just so _suggestive,_ and it was completely out of the blue. I would have never thought that Draco Malfoy of all people would be coming onto me," she sighed and then started again, "I mean, I was also very afraid that it was some kind of cruel joke and that you were just trying to thing up some creative new ways to hurt me." Draco frowned, she wasn't entirely wrong about wanting to hurt her. She had him so mixed up inside that he wanted nothing more than to make her feel just as tangled up as he did.

"I wish I could tell you that I really was just looking to peak your interest, but I was miserable pinning after you the way I was and misery loves company" he admitted softly almost to himself.

"Well I would say that I am not miserable now and that everything worked out, so I don't think you have to go on being so guilty about it" she chastised him and smiled. She reached out and touched his hand, running her warm fingers over his cold ones. With his arms crossed over his chest she had to lean forward quite a bit to touch his hand and Draco was pleasantly surprised with how far down you could see her shirt even with her wearing quite a modest v-neck. It was just enough that what you could see was rather nice looking, but not so much that it was obscene.

"Well I am glad that you aren't miserable" he laughed, "it is your turn, isn't it? I pick truth again" Hermione thought for a second.

"Why did you hate Harry so much before you and I started going out?" she never truly understood why people hated Harry, he was generally a nice guy most of the time and tried his best not to hurt other people's feelings. Harry genuinely cared about people and wanted the world to be a good place. Draco frowned and moved his hand to hold Hermione's so that she didn't have to lean forward so much.

"Everybody really really loved him. People who had never even met him would talk about the amazing Harry Potter. People were always asking when he was going to come back and make himself known in the wizarding world. Growing up I felt like I couldn't take two steps without living in the shadow of the amazing Boy Who Lived" Draco explained, taking care to try to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "And I'm sure you have heard rumors about older wizarding families being in league with You-Know-Who" he ended, hoping that she wouldn't ask any questions about that, because he honestly didn't know what he would tell her. He didn't want to lie, but the truth was so hard to tell, and by telling the truth he could get himself into so much trouble. Hermione figured this wasn't the time and nodded slowly.

"Truth" she said quickly, allowing Draco to change the subject if he wanted too. Draco graciously took the opportunity and smiled deviously.

"Most of the time when children play truth or dare they are using it as a means to do something sexual, is that something that is allowed during this game?" it was clear that he would be happy to make it that kind of game.

"I am okay with that if that is what you want, we could certainly have a little bit of fun doing that" Hermione grinned, knowing that she was probably going to have a very good time.

"Well in that case, I pick dare" he smirked and shot her a small wink.

"I dare you to wear your clothes the way a normal teenage boy would" she teased, tugging on his emerald green tie.

"What is wrong with the way I dress?" Draco said quickly, he would never admit it to anybody but he was very self-conscious.

"Nothing is wrong with the way you dress, I just think it is nice to see you looking different" Hermione explained. He frowned and took his tie off, he quickly tied it around his head in a way that would have looked more natural on the Weasley twins. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her laughter. He unbuttoned to top two buttons on his shirt and stared at her.

"Normal teenage boys are boring and basic, but if that is really what you want to see" he rolled his eyes and gave her a small smirk to let her know that he wasn't really upset with her.

"Oh, you look very cute like that, so shut up" she chastised, wanting him to stop acting like such a baby.

 _A/N: This chapter is getting super long so I am going to go ahead and cut it here so that I can make this a two-parter. The next chapter is going to be some good old NSFW Truth or Dare fun so that I can give you some of those nice lemons I promised you._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get to post thee chapter on Saturday like I usually do. I've just been pretty sick lately and I'm getting ready to go back to school in a couple of weeks so I have a lot of things to focus on. Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks again for reading and reviewing._

"Well I am sure you are the only person who looks at me that way" he muttered as he blushed and turned away. Hermione frowned and stared at him for a moment.

"That is because you make a conscious effort to not let yourself open up to other people, so I'm sure they don't even _know_ that there is a soft side to you, you can't blame them for that" Hermione brushed her fingers lightly down his face and turned his head back towards her. She held his face and gave him a warm grin.

"Truth or Dare" he asked her suddenly, looking for a way to change the subject and get her attentions focused other places. Hermione straightened up a little bit and narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Dare, I guess" she replies, steeling herself for his response.

"I dare you to kiss me already" he replied, letting a little bit of his frustration leak into his tone of voice. Hermione let out a giggle and threw herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a big kiss on her lips. Draco smiled into their kiss and wrapped his arms around her slim body, using one of his hands to press her tighter against him. She moaned at the pressure and began to move against him in a way that Draco seemed to really enjoy.

"Truth or Dare" she mumbled into their kiss, her lips barely leaving his as she spoke.

"Dare" he replied, his voice what heavy and full of lust. He moved one hand up to the back of her head and tilted it back so that he could have a better angle as he began to move his lips from her mouth to her collar bone. Hermione let out a moan and pulled herself out of his grasp a little bit so that she could look into his eyes. His usually clear silver-grey eyes were clouded over and they looked more like a dark stormy sky.

"Take off my shirt" she breathed and Draco didn't hesitate in fulfilling her request. He quickly tugged the sweater over her head and tossed it to the floor beside them. He stared hungerly down at her breasts that were settled deliciously in an innocent looking cream bra. He cupped her gently through her bra and began leaving a trail of kissed over her jawbone and down her neck. Hermione let out another small moan and picked her wand up from the desk, casting a quick silencing charm and a locking spell. It would be easy for a teacher to break her charm, but they would at least have a bit of warning before someone burst in on them and caught them in a rather compromising position. Hermione made a note to herself to look into better locking spells. She clung to Draco as he ran his tongue over her very sensitive skin and let out a small gasp as he bit down on the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

"My turn, right?" Draco mused as he drew small circles on her back and ran his lips over her shoulder and then down lower on her breast, his bottom lip brushing against the silky fabric. Hermione bit her lip and tried to steady her breath. Somethings never changed and Draco Malfoy playing games with her seemed to be something that was bound to stick for the long run. "Truth or Dare?" he asked, how he managed to put so much authority into the way he spoke she may never know, but she was determined to figure it out in the near future.

"Dare" she said so quietly that for a second he wasn't sure that she had really spoken. She was wound tighter than a rubber band ball and it seemed as if her boyfriend was doing everything he could to get her to snap and she ran his fingers up and down her spine. His eyes burned with pleasure as he stared up her with a wicked grin plastered across his face. Hermione felt her heart speed up and hoped that he wouldn't be able to hear it.

"I want you to try something that you've never tried before" his voice was commanding but pleasant. This was the tone of voice that could convince someone to walk off a cliff and be happy about it. Was that something you learned growing up in a pure blood society? Hermione wondered to herself and then shook her head slightly to clear it. Now was certainly not the time to be wondering about her boyfriend's childhood.

"Then take off your pants" she said quickly, climbing off of his lap and standing in front of him. His hands lingered on her hips and he stared up at her, a look of confusion flashed across his face before it was replaced with one of recognition.

"Are you sure?" he asked quickly, not wanting to push her too far too fast. She nodded and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pushing them down her thighs. He stood up and kicked off his shoes before he unbuckled his belt and tugged his dress pants down. Their clothes landed in a pile on top of her formerly discarded sweater.

Draco grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flush against his body, crashing his lips down on hers hungerly. Hermione moved her arms around his neck and clung to him. He moved his hands behind her knees and scooped them up so that her thighs was hooked over his hips and sat her down on the edge of the desk. Hermione ran her hands down his chest before running them back up and tangling them in his hair. She tugged his head back and kissed a soft spot on his neck, sucking gently at the pressure point. Draco let out a low moan and tugged her bra off quickly, capturing her soft breast in his warm hands. He moved his hips to grind into her and was delighted when she let out a small whimper and pushed back against him.

"Will you stop teasing me already?" she cried out, running her nails down his neck and onto his shoulder.

"Whatever you want, princess" he replied grinning down at her with a smirk that gave her butterflies in her stomach. Draco tugged her panties off quickly and then removed his own underwear. He ran his thumb delicately over her sensitive nub before inserting one of his long fingers. Hermione moaned and threw her head back as he pumped in and out of her, making sure that she was ready enough for him. He smiled at how wet she was already and lined himself up to her opening.

"You sure about this?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing against her ear as he held on tightly to her hip.

"Yes, I'm sure" she replied quickly pulling his lips to hers and kissing him harshly. He kissed her back and entered her slowly, giving her a chance to adjust to his size. Hermione moaned into their kiss and wrapped her legs tighter around him, pulling him deeper into her. After a moment Draco began to slide in and out of her, picking up the pace with every thrust and gripping her hips roughly. She loved the feeling of his long fingers digging into the sensitive flesh of her hips and clung on to him, dragging her lips from his mouth to his shoulder where she bit down enough that he let out a groan of pleasure and picked up the pace. Hermione could feel the tension building up in her body and she squeezed her eyes shut, enjoying the feeling. Draco laid her back on the desk and placed one of his hands across her stomach, effectively holding her down as he continued to fuck her. A slew of curse words left her lips as he took her breast in his other hand and gave it a good squeeze.

"That is some pretty naughty language, not what I expected from you" he mentioned, leaning down and running his tongue over her chest before bringing his mouth over her sensitive skin and sucking, leaving a delicate little red mark.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a saint" she moaned out, her breathing ragged. She tangled her fingers in his hair and bit her lip as she felt her climax building up. Draco gritted his teeth as he felt her tighten, knowing that he could not hold out much longer and sped up his pace. Hermione whimpered as she climaxed and Draco followed soon behind her, pulling out and spattering cum across her bare stomach. Hermione giggled breathlessly and grabbed her wand to perform a cleaning spell. Draco leaned over her, letting his bangs fall over her eyes as he grinned at her.

"That was bloody perfect" he said quietly, his heart beating fast as he stared down at her. Half an hour later they were both mostly dressed again and were laying on a blanket that Hermione kept in her bag. Her head was tucked into the crook of his shoulder and his hand came around to play with her mass of curly hair that you never seemed to be able to tame. Though the moment seemed like it was perfect, Hermione couldn't get one nagging question out of her mind and she couldn't figure out how to ask it without tearing down everything they had built.

"Hey Draco, truth or dare?" she asked eventually, figuring that if she didn't ask it now there would never be a good moment. Draco laughed quietly and she could feel it rumble through his chest.

"Well I'm spent, so I'm going to have to go with truth" his voice was light hearted and Hermione desperately did not want to ruin it, but she had to know and she was never one to chicken out.

"If everything came to a war that everyone is afraid of, what side would you be on?" her voice was strong, even though she was trembling on the inside.

"If you had asked me that a year ago I would have answered without hesitation, but things have changed for me and I no longer believe the things that I have been taught" he said darkly, the words hung in the air like a dark shadow. "I know what side I would want to fight on though, yet I'm not sure if it is the side that would want me" his voice choked up at the end and he bit the inside of his cheek so hard that he hasted blood. The question had seemingly come out of nowhere but Draco had known it was coming, it was almost as if he could feel her wanting to ask it every time his fingers brushed against his skin. It was hard for him to admit these things, even harder to realize that the way he had grown up and the ideas that had been passed down to him were fundamentally wrong.

"When did you decided that you belonged on a different side?" her body was tense but she stayed snuggled up to him.

"When you slapped me last year. I figured someone with so much bravery couldn't be all that bad" he smirked slightly, "or you might have just knocked some sense into me."

"I'm glad I slapped you then, because it really would be too bad to be on opposite sides of this whole thing" she mumbled.

"Hermione," he cautioned her, sitting up slowly and holding her shoulders at arms-length, "I said I knew what side I would _want_ to fight on, but that doesn't mean I would be an entirely loyal partner. My parents are not, and I don't think I could ever really turn against them- at least not my mother" he nearly choked on the words. She bit her lip and gave him a hard look, calculating what would be the best way to respond to him. It seemed like minutes ticked by as she thought of an answer.

"No one is asking you to turn against your parents, Draco. I am just asking you to think about what is really best for you, what is best for the world. Think hard and remember that even though you haven't always been the best, there are good people on this side, and we are _always_ happy to accept a little bit of help" she touched his face lightly and let her hand linger on his cheek. "I know it is hard, but you have people." Draco felt his heart warm and his cheeks flush. Gryffindor's were known for their loyalty and he found himself thankful for it.

"I will keep that all in mind, Hermione" he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "ask me again later, okay?" He smiled slightly and she smiled back, but even he could tell that things had changed between them a little bit. Now they weren't just children exploring their feelings for each other, they were two people that were raised on either side of the war.


	12. Chapter 12

**Re-uploaded:** Sorry, the website likes to play games when I try to upload things and I always forget the rules. Shout out to the reviewers who let me know my format was off, you guys are golden 3

 _A/N: Oh jeez, I hadn't even realized that it had been so long until this morning. I have just been really busy with doctors' appointments and trying to get ready to go back to school. I'm not sure how frequent updates are going to be but I promise that I will try to update as often as I can so that I can do this little story the justice it deserves. As always, I love hearing what you guys think of the story and I am always open to your ideas._

 _So just to iron everything out because I majorly wrecked my timeline when I started this story and then decided to expand it: Harry and Ron never got in the fight because Ron was already mad at Hermione. I also haven't mentioned much about Harry involving the Triwizard Tournament, but I feel like it's justified because they always skip over Hermione's birthday like it doesn't matter. I am going to honestly be keeping the Triwizard tournament as a background to the plotline instead of letting it take over the story since I really want to focus on Draco and Hermione's relationship and how that are developing. If there is any confusion on events or what I am changing in the story please do not hesitate to ask so that I can clarify! I make the mistake of filling in things in my head but not clarifying them when I actually write my ideas, so sometimes it can get lost in translation._

Draco watched with interest as Hermione pulled her jeans up over her thighs and adjusted her jumper. He had a crooked smile plastered across his mouth and Hermione found it rather endearing. It still surprised her that he was such a different person than the one he portrayed his first few years at Hogwarts, but not everything is as it seems, and that was something that Hermione knew fairly well.

"It is almost dinner time, don't you think we should go?" she asked, picking up his tie and holding it out to him. He took it from her and grudgingly tied it snuggly around his neck. As he tied his shoes he tried to think of something that would distract the witch from going to dinner, but sighed to himself knowing that she was far too logical to let herself get distracted from something that she wanted.

"Sounds like a rubbish plan to me if I've ever heard any, but if you really want to then I suppose we ought to go, hadn't we?" his voice was sour and he stuck his tongue out in disgust. Sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and her friends had turned out to be a rather pleasant experience and he felt guilty that he was about to subject her to people he knew would treat her with unkindness and disrespect. As her boyfriend wasn't it his job to protect her from the kind of rubbish his so called friends would no doubt throw her way.

"Honestly Draco, it cannot possibly be as bad as you think it is. I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of holding my own, even against the nastiest of the Slytherin's" she said pointedly and began to pull her hair up into a bun. Draco turned pink and turned away from her, of course he knew that she was fully capable… but he still wanted to protect her.

"I know that you can, I would just rather not put you into a position where you have too. I spent rather enough time treating you like dirt, don't you think?" he explained, standing up and taking her hand in his.

"Well, you aren't putting me in any position" she smiled and stood up on her tippy toes so that she could kiss him, "I'm choosing to do this because I think it is the best way to handle this situation." Draco kissed her back and ran his finger over her cheek.

"As long as you know that we are both going to be bloody miserable the entire time" he commented and picked her books up off the floor, "but if you insist then we ought to get going." Hermione smirked and followed him out of the classroom. She grabbed his hand firmly and slung her bag over her shoulder. When they entered the great hall Harry and Hermione made eye contact and he gave her a small nod of encouragement, she smiled at him and pulled a very reluctant Draco toward the Slytherin table. Draco could feel his stomach knotting up uncomfortably, never in a million years would he have thought he would prefer the Gryffindor table over his own. Yet here he was fantasizing over having an invigorating conversation about Quidditch with Harry Freaking Potter.

"Will you wipe that sour look off your face, it isn't going to be that bad" Hermione complained as she absentmindedly adjusted her robes. She wasn't afraid of Slytherin's, but she also knew it was best to make sure that you didn't give them any reason to attack you because they were ruthless.

"Granger, you are about to step into a different world and I need you to proceed with caution" Draco warned with a cool edge in his voice. Hermione felt an unpleasant shiver go down her spine and bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from making a face. Did he really just call her Granger after everything that had just happened this afternoon? "I'm sure you think it is stupid, but the best way to approach this social group is with cold indifference, so you might want to wipe that scared look off your face. Gryffindor's are the sort that welcome a happy smile, a Slytherin will take that as a weakness in nearly every circumstance." Draco explained keeping his voice low and running his thumb over the back of her hand gently. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter, Draco hadn't wanted her to sit with them because he didn't want her to see the mask he wore for them. She almost wished she had allowed him to steer her toward the Gryffindor table, this air he put on reminded her so much of the days he would ruthlessly tease her for no reason.

"Call me Granger again and I will hex you" she threatened darkly, squeezing his hand a little tighter. He smirked slightly and let out a small laugh which made Hermione feel a little bit better. As they approached the table Pansy looked like she was about to vomit and leaned over to her neighbor to whisper something that was no doubt nasty. The only one who looked vaguely welcoming was Blaise Zabini who Hermione had worked with on several occasions, and she was glad to see that he wasn't going to pretend that they weren't friends.

"Granger, Malfoy" Blaise greeted warmly, scooting over on the bench to make room for the couple next to him. Hermione sat in the middle and relaxed a little bit at the thought of having a friendly face on either side of her.

"Hello Blaise, how is your project coming along?" Hermione asked him politely, she wanted to grin at him as she had when they had been working together but held it back and smiled only slightly. Unfortunately, she figured it would be best for her to take Draco's advice.

"It is going pretty well since you helped me with that little snag I ran into" Blaise replied, "If you want I wouldn't mind you reading it before I turn it in." It sounded innocent, but Hermione knew this was Blaise's way of announcing to the group that he was on Hermione's side and she was very appreciative of it.

"I would enjoy that, actually" she had always liked Blaise, but this just proved that she was right about him. Draco seemed a little less tense and began to eat his food. The conversation flowed cautiously but it was easy enough for Hermione to keep up since she was one of the top students at Hogwarts and had studied things that some of the other students could never even dream of. It was going great as far as Draco was concerned- at least until Pansy decided to open her mouth.

"So, Hermione, your hair looks more tousled than usual, could it be that our precious princess is up to a little more than studying these days?" Pansy said cuttingly and focusing on Hermione with a steely glare. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from charging of on the pug faced girl.

"Spend a lot of time wondering what I get up to?" Hermione asked, lacing an edge of superiority into her voice and she stared directly at Pansy, "I would have thought you had _something_ better to do than worry about my love life." The other Slytherin's let out small snickers at the expense of their friend and Hermione felt a small surge of guilt. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in a world where there was no loyalty. If someone had made a comment about her like that she had no doubt in her mind that even if the boys laughed, both Ron and Harry would come to her defense immediately- at least Harry would that is.

"I wouldn't waste my time" Pansy spat and stood up from the table quickly, knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice onto her shirt. The girl let out a roar before storming out of the hall, banging the large doors behind her as she went. Hermione kept her mouth shut tight as the rest of the group stared at her wide eyes. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes and was annoyed by the fact that she had set out to make friends, yet she was already blowing it.

"You're doing just fine" Draco said under his breath as he placed his hand on her thigh under the table.

"I told you that I would be okay" Hermione replied, annoyed at the whole situation but trying not to show it. When dinner finally ended she had to fight the urge to run from the great hall and up to her dormitory. The whole process of sitting with Draco had been exhausting. You had to calculate every move and you couldn't express yourself honestly. Everything had to be held back and thought out, it was no surprise to her that Draco seemed so miserable all the time. The boy could hardly breath without being judged for it. Draco stood and held his hand out to her and they walked out of the hall together. As they were leaving Ron's hand brushed up against the back of hers and he turned to look at her.

"It was funny what happened with Pansy, good one" he mumbled and nodded politely at Draco before turning away and hurrying back to the dorms. Hermione felt her face break out into a wide grin, even if they weren't best friends again right away, he was at least speaking to her which was a step in the right direction.

"Seems like things are looking up for you, now aren't they?" Draco smiled down at her and ran his hand in small circles over her back. Hermione leaned into his touch and smiled back at him.

"It seems that they are" she let out a giggle and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, "unfortunately, now I have to go and work on some homework that is due, but I will see you tomorrow, okay?" she leaned up to kiss him and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco pulled her close and squeezed her tight before pulling away and going back to his dormitory.


	13. Authors Note

_Authors Note:_

 _I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update this story. I know there are a lot of people who are keeping up with it and appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I had a really hard semester this fall, and I had trouble keeping up with all of my school work as well as winding up in the hospital with a massive infection in my kidney (I am okay now, thanks to my amazing doctors and nurses)._

 _I am on winter break right now and I have spent part of the last week I've been home writing and rewriting the next chapter of this story and nothing good has come out of it. I am currently out of good ideas for this particular story, so I am going to put it on hiatus until I can figure out what I really want to do with it._


End file.
